herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kazumi Yoshida
'Kazumi Yoshida '''is one of the main protagonists of the light novel and anime series ''Shakugan no Shana. She is a classmate of Yuji Sakai and Shana and has had feelings for Yuji since before the beginning of the series. As a result, she becomes a love rival to Shana for Yuji's affections, though the two eventually become friends. She is voiced by Ayako Kawasumi in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Chantal Strand and Brina Palencia in the English version of the anime. Appearance Kazumi is a young girl with short light brown hair cut above her shoulders and bangs which come down to her eyes. On the left side of her head, she usually wears two orange hair clips and a large white ribbon which she entwines through a bunch of her hair to form a cross above the ribbon bow. Kazumi has brown eyes and a light complexion. She also has rather large breasts, though they're not really noticeable unless she's naked or in a swimsuit. She is usually seen in her school uniform. With it, she chooses to wear white socks that reach just below her knee. In the anime, she is 158cm tall. Personality Kazumi is a shy, polite and very kind girl. In the beginning, she hardly ever spoke and mostly kept her thoughts and feelings to herself. She has had a crush on Yuji for some time before the story, but is unable to admit them even with some encouragement, as Yukari Hirai did shortly before her disappearance. She is very polite, usually using honorifics when talking to people and referring to most people by their last names, including Yuji. She's also quite perceptive, as she can easily catch on to Shana's feelings for Yuji, before she's even conscious of them herself, and vows to declare her love for him before she does. Eventually, she becomes much more confident, though she still has her moments of shyness. She is quite modest about her body, especially her large breasts which she usually keeps hidden, and gets really embarrassed when Kimiko Nakamura gropes her in the shower. Kazumi is also an excellent cook, often making Yuji bentos. Much like Shana, she also gets very jealous of Fumina Konoe due to all the time Yuji ends up spending with her. After getting advice from Margery Daw about love, however, Kazumi becomes more mature about her feelings, knowing that things like playing a role opposite Yuji isn't the way to his heart. She also starts to believe Yuji will choose Shana over her, being smart enough to know which one of them he cares for more. Although very kind, Kazumi is still only human, and therefore can be rather selfish at times; when Yuji passes out due to eating the lunches both Kazumi and Shana made for him, Shana scolds her for putting his life at risk and tells her to stop interfering. Kazumi, however, retorts that she cares about Yuji just as much as she does, and that she has no right to tell her what she can or can't do. By the time she reunites with Khamsin, however, she seems to have lost this trait entirely, as she is fully prepared to let the Flame Haze kill Yuji if necessary and states she has no right to tell them not to, though the fact that she now knows for sure Yuji doesn't return her feelings probably played a contributing factor to this. Kazumi is also a very brave and empathetic girl, which is shown when she attempts to make Pheles understand her love for Yuji after realising they have something in common; they're both women in love with men who are out of their reach- Yuji and Johann, respectively, who are also the two bearers of the Midnight Lost Child. Ultimately, she succeeds and Pheles gives her the Giralda, which Kazumi can use to summon her. However, she is shocked to learn that when she uses it, it will consume all of her Power of Existence. As a result, Kazumi feels lost and heartbroken, feeling that the only way to help her friends is by giving up her own life. After thinking it over, however, she decides that if that's what she has to do to help them, she'll do it without a second thought. Trivia * Ayako Kawasumi also voices Saber and Aoi Sakuraba. * Like the other human characters of the series, Kazumi's surname is a homage to Japanese politicians; she is named after Shigeru Yoshida, the former Prime Minister of Japan. * Kazumi's and Shana's original English voice actresses, Chantal Strand and Tabitha St. Germain, play a similar love triangle relationship role with Lacus Clyne and Flay Allster from Gundam Seed. In that case, however, Strand's character was the winner * For the Autumn festival, Kazumi draws the part of Juliet. Coincidentally, Brina Palencia, who voices Kazumi in seasons 2 & 3, voiced Juliet Capulet in Romeo X Juliet. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Female Category:Pure Good Category:Love Rivals Category:Insecure Category:Optimists Category:Non-Action Category:Selfless Category:Damsels Category:Sympathetic Category:Hope Bringer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Summoners Category:Neutral Good Category:Scapegoat Category:In Love Category:Charismatic Category:Envious Category:Teenagers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Siblings